


Reasons why Slytherin is better then gryffindor

by Lanias (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lanias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco writes a list why slytherin is better then Gryffindor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons why Slytherin is better then gryffindor

1.Slytherin didn't boo whenever someone was sorted into gryffindor.(I'm looking you Fred and George)

2.You don't see us skipping school because of something no one else can hear.(I mean come on Harry)

3.We dont get points for no reason(I mean really he just said no why should he get points he just said No I mean really)

4.We don't date people half our age(I mean how old is Ginny really)

5.We don't cheat nearly as much as them(It states very clearly that first years aren't aloud in school sports)

6\. We don't stereotype people based on their house(not everyone has terrible parents who will kill them if they don't behave)

7.We actually think through our plans instead of just charging in and leaving the result for someone else to deal with.

8.We don't remind someone of every bad thing they every did.

9\. We don't take credit for things our parents did(I mean come on Harry everyone knows your mom made Voldermant disappear not you)

10.We don't blame people without a reason(I mean who goes into the slytherin common room for no reason and yes I noticed Harry)

11.We don't stalk people for no reason.(I could clearly see him under the cloak)

12\. We don't let people keep dangerous pets on school grounds just because he "loves" him.(He was like 5 minutes old and in 5 months could have killed us all plus it could have burned down the school I mean the first thing it did was breathe fire okay now I'm going on a rant)

13.We don't assume people are evil even after they have saved our life's.(Snape and my mum both saved your life and yet you still call us evil) 14.We don't say racist things about people and still be friends with people we just said racist things about now.(Yes Ron I'm looking at you I mean what would Dobby and Hagrid think of the things that have come out of your mouth)

15.We don't think everyone in our house is exactly like everyone else(people can change and last time I checked you didn't even bother getting to know us you know us once and actually talked to us when we were 11 I feel like your hate is misplaced)

A/n  
So I added the last one because my brother once said Slytherin is better and some kid punched him in the face.I would like to add something this entire world seems to tell people don't judge people on there pasts but on what they do in the present but NOBODY seems to do that with slytherin oh they did something bad in the child's WORST BEHAVED YEARS OF THEIR ENTIRE LIFES seriously 2 year olds are better behaved and just don't feel like we should be getting so much hate and people ask why I HATE gryfinndors.and I know this just ended up being a long rant but I can't help it someone needs to say this now just to say don't add this to the story if you like my story but hate this still like it.


End file.
